This invention relates to storage and bin-type receptacles; more particularly, to receptacles for storage of powdered and liquid detergents, fabric softening agents, bleaching and stain removing agents, and the like, prior to use, and for facilitating their dispensing and use. Specifically, one embodiment of the invention is directed to a LAUNDRY AREA ORGANIZER for laundering agents that is configured to be positioned between and laterally supported by a clothes washer and dryer to provide storage of and, when open, convenient access to the laundering agents, and a continuous work surface when closed.